Halo of Lace
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: They were such a tiny thing, really-the soft black lace, the nip of fabric, the sweet curve of where it was meant to caress skin like a lover. Petite and delicate, feminine in a way that made Ignis bite the inside of his cheek when he reached down and picked the pair of women's knickers off Noctis's floor. Jealous!Ignis/Noctis


Halo of Lace

By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Pairing: Ignoct (Ignis/Noctis)

Summary: Ignis cleans Noctis's room and finds a pair of women's underwear. Jealousy ensues.

Warning: Jealousy, panty-play, slight rough sex

* * *

They were such a tiny thing, really-the soft black lace, the nip of fabric, the sweet curve of where it was meant to caress skin like a lover. Petite and delicate, feminine in a way that made Ignis bite the inside of his cheek when he reached down and picked the pair of women's knickers off Noctis's floor. He could tell they were lightly used, and it hurt more than he wanted to dare admit. They had never made a promise to one another, and the crown prince was eighteen and still learning about his own body and the touch of another.

Who was he, just an advisor, to tell Noctis that his lover leaving her knickers on the ground for Ignis to find was the cruelest of jokes she could possibly play on him? Finding them curled under Noctis's bed, clearly thrown there with little thought, only made Ignis wrap his hand around them and choke it, because he could not do so to someone Noctis cared for.

The illogical side of him, the same side that had thought perhaps Noctis's interest was more than a few casual lays with him in order to learn his own limits, told him that he should rip the lacy underwear into a thousand pieces and scatter them across the ground like sowing seeds of rebellion.

Then he found another pair.

They were satin and red, red like passion and blood and the distinct flavor of anger.

Sweeping and intoxicating fury.

And though he was screaming inside, Ignis calmly took each pair and placed them ever so gently into the washing bin, then into the machine, and then folded them so perfectly before placing them right on top of the dried pile. He contemplated ironing them, but doubted someone who would leave their underwear strewn on the floor in a heap in someone else's room would appreciate the effort.

He heard Noctis enter the apartment midway through folding, and he only turned and stiffly replied with a, "One moment, Your Highness," before continuing on. Ignis wondered if Noctis could feel the jealousy rolling off him in waves, and reminded himself that truly, he had no right to feel anger.

And yet the red and black underwear stared back at him at the top of the pile, and it was difficult to bear the squirming mess inside of him down.

So, instead of preparing a response or daring to even acknowledge the clothing, Ignis carried the bin to Noctis's bedroom door and knocked, twice, before entering at the affirmative sound of Noctis's voice.

"Your clothing."

Ignis did not look down, instead averting his eyes to the wall behind Noctis's head. The halo of hair was swept in a disheveled mess and Ignis wanted to run his hands through it like he had two weeks ago. They hadn't touched since then, and he doubted they would ever again, particularly if the prince found a new lover to care for his needs.

It stung, but Ignis was foolish to think there was anything more to it that that.

"Oh, thanks Iggy. You didn't have t-" the prince's voice cut off as he looked down at the offering in Ignis's hands, and he was happy that he wasn't looking at Noct (his Noct, no one else's, it was like poison in his veins thinking of anyone else putting their hands to his body or their tongue to his mouth or their flesh to his.)

He did not have the resolve to not break.

"I will prepare dinner and take my leave."

"Wait, no-I want you to stay."

Ignis shook his head and pushed his glasses up. "I am terribly sorry, but that will not be possible."

"Iggy, it isn't what you think-"

But Ignis turned and schooled his face, then walked out the door. "You do not need to explain yourself to me, Your Highness. I will prepare baked chicken-"

He could hear Noctis scrambling behind him with the laundry, and he had to prevent himself from turning around and pinning Noctis to the door, damn the consequences. He wanted to force his mouth against his prince's and feel every single moan and whisper and growl. He wanted to drown himself in Noctis and to be the one to remind him that no woman would ever be able to compare. She wasn't worth it-no self respect, prancing around without her damn knickers...

"Wait, Ignis, stop."

Ignis turned to look at Noctis, at the shame balled up in his hand, and allowed his face to go blank. "Yes, Noctis? Is there an issue?"

"You know there's an issue, Iggy, but I can explain! It isn't what you think-"

Ignis raised his hand in the air. "You need not to explain yourself to me, Noctis. Just take necessary precautions to prevent any undue incidents. You are the crown prince, please do not forget that some would want to take advantage of your lineage for their own benefit."

But Noctis was not having his response, and Ignis's nose flared when he reached out with his other hand. The other still clutched the underwear.

"Ignis, it isn't what you think; there isn't anyone." Noctis's voice was clear and tinged with something that was hard to distinguish. "I thought... I thought that you knew that..."

Ignis took a step back toward the kitchen. "I do not think anything, Your Highness. You are an adult. You are able to make your own decisions."

Noctis looked down at his clutched hand and held out the underwear to Ignis. "These aren't some girl's, Iggy. Listen to me, they aren't! I swear."

Ignis looked down at the distasteful offering. "Then whose are they?"

"Mine."

Ignis looked down at the black lace underwear and allowed his eyebrow to raise high. "There is no point in lying to me, Noctis... I have seen you without your clothing." And it was quite true-he had laid the prince down on the bed and pulled each piece of clothing from his skin, kissing and nipping and licking every inch of paleness he saw. He would have remembered the underwear in Noctis's hand-they were not easy to forget. He had fucked him into the bed, making the bedpost creak in ways that would have warranted a good blush.

He wasn't wearing them then.

And yet the way Noctis said the words was with such a whisper and emotion it made Ignis pull back to truly look at him. His hair was a disheveled mess, something that was as common as the sun rising and the crystal's wall to sparkle above their heads.

There was a tinge of a blush to his cheeks, a shade that crossed between endearing and infuriating. His outstretched hand shook, with what feeling Ignis could only guess, but from the quiver of his lip it was hard to not believe him.

Noctis was a terrible liar. Words bled out of him without pause, and he could not keep his face stoic around those he trusted. And, Ignis knew with the utmost certainty, that he had been included in the small circle of trusted friends.

And from the depths of his eyes staring into him like two universes, begging him to jump into the chasm with him, he knew that it had to be true. He wanted them to be true.

"Ignis, please, listen..."

Ignis nodded his head and took a breath in. "Go ahead, Noctis."

The raven-haired teenager sighed, his face going a darker shade of crimson. He went to touch his face, but realizing it was the hand with the underwear, he let it dangle through his fingers before dropping them on the ground. "Oh, man. I thought about how to explain this before, but never thought I would actually have to say it... you know. Out loud."

"You do not need to explain anything to me-" Ignis began, but Noctis reached out and pressed his finger to the brunet's lips. He held them there for a moment, then let them trail down his chin and the curve of his neck. He then removed his hand from the other man's face and pressed it against his forehead.

"Yeah, I do. Iggy... you look like ice. There's no girl, just... something is weird with me. I know it's wrong, but I like it. The feeling... it's nice." Noctis rubbed his face with his hand, trying to hide his shame. "Etro, that is so fucking weird, isn't it?"

"You like wearing women's underwear?"

Noctis only sheepishly nodded his head to the side twice, then stared down at the pile of fabric on his floor. "I didn't want you to know. You'd think I was a freak or something, I dunno... So I just wore the normal ones. I knew you would be creeped out."

Ignis reached out and grabbed Noctis's chin, pulling Noctis closer. "Don't say that, you shouldn't talk down on your desires." He knew that using his strength was something that was wrong, that he should never dare to put his hand on a Prince, but he couldn't help it. His fingers tingled against Noctis's skin, and he ran the pad of his thumb against Noct's lips. "There is nothing about you that is freakish nor weird. You are as you are meant to be."

Noctis looked down. "Yeah, you say that now. But a second ago you looked like you wanted to rip my head off."

"Your hypothetical lover's head. Not yours." Ignis tried to smile, but it was quite difficult to do so. He could feel his heart beating inside his chest and it took everything in him to not do something he knew he would regret later. Oh, he would regret doing what he wanted to do... but it was something that almost animalistic that called out to him.

"Iggy... what are you doing?"

Noctis didn't sound scared, only tinged with a wariness, and Ignis tried to pull back his urges. He removed his hand from Noctis's face and leaned down to pick up the underwear on the ground. Yet, he leaned up as he did so, staring up at the prince. He could feel the tug at something inside of him, and so he followed those instincts.

"Your Highness...?"

Noctis swallowed, and Ignis could see a hint of perspiration across his forehead. His bottom lip was trembling, and it was so hard for Ignis to not think of the first time he had pressed his lips against those, had sucked on them until they pinked and slightly bruised.

"Yeah?" He finally responded.

"Perhaps a personal question, but... what color are your knickers right now?"

Noctis groaned. "Oh, sweet Shiva," the prince exclaimed, but that was not enough to dissuade Ignis. "This isn't the response I thought I was gunna get, here."

Ignis rested his knee on the ground, adjusting his position to make it easier to look up. "You still have yet to answer my question."

Part of him was still thinking that this was all a cruel joke, deep down, but when Noctis growled out, "Green..." it was the final bit of confirmation he needed.

"Then I believe I want to see them." Ignis waited for the slight nod of Noctis's head before sliding the black lace underwear down his wrist like a bracelet and grabbed for the buckle, snapping it open, popping the buttons and slipping down the zipper. He saw the hint of hunter green lace, and he had to steady his hands as he pulled the pants around Noct's waist. The slight track of black hair against his stomach slipped through the lacy fabric and Ignis had to lean forward and nuzzle his nose against it. He could smell Noctis's heady scent, something distinct and spicy, that made Ignis's mouth water.

"Oh, oh," Noctis whispered and carded his hands through Ignis's hair. This only helped to make Ignis dig his nose in further, letting his tongue reach out to lick against the lacy hunter fabric. He wrapped his arms around Noctis's waist, resting his forehead on the small expanse where his button-up shirt met hunter green. He made sure his arms were wrapped tightly and with a push he stood up.

The prince let out of yelp as Ignis lifted him into the air, and he tried to wrap his legs around Ignis's waist, only managing to get caught in his own pant. Noct laughed and used only his thighs against Ignis's neck to keep his grip.

Ignis didn't mind. The feeling of pressure was nothing to him; it was like a warm embrace, and he needed more, so much more.

By the time he made it into the bedroom, he could feel his knees wanting to give in, and he was barely able to thrown Noctis onto the bed before they buckled under him. He fell on top of Noctis with a thud, the air leaving their lungs with a whosh.

It only took a moment for Ignis to regain his composure, and he quickly leaned back up on his knees and grabbed Noctis's tie, yanking the man up to meet him in a kiss. There was nothing soft about this, it was with teeth and lips and saliva; Noctis moaned out when Ignis wrapped the tie around his hand twice and pulled him back, biting at the little amount of skin between the collar of his shirt and his neck.

"Iggy, shit," Noctis panted.

The only response was another tug and nip before Ignis reached out for the shirt. He nimbly thumbed the shirt open and pulled again, letting his tongue dart down from Noct's throat to his shoulder blade, leaving small bites against the skin, watching as he left a trail of saliva and pink flesh. Ignis knew that there would be some bruises by the end of it, but he knew that Noctis had a stash of potions in his drawer specifically for this purpose.

The first time they had sex, it was soft and sweet, and Ignis could remember it with a perfect clarity. But this was primal, this was an urge he could not control and he wanted to attack Noctis's throat and bite until the man below him whimpered with need.

"Grab the headboard," Ignis demanded as he let go of the tie.

Noctis took a gulp of air and laid back against the bed, wrapping his hands under the wooden bar. His face was flushed, nipples erect, and the lacy hunter green knickers were beginning to lift up from his hardening cock. Ignis wanted to do nothing more than fuck him straight into the mattress, make it so that even the thought of another person with him was erased from his mind.

Noctis tried to kick off his pants again, but it took Ignis pulling them off to finally manage to free his legs. When he did finally manage it, Noct wrapped his legs around Ignis and pulled the other man straight on top of him.

Ignis leaned in and peppered kisses against Noct's mouth, rubbing their noses together for the briefest of moments before he pulled back and leaned over to grab the pair of red satin underwear from the top of the clothing bin next to the bed.

He held up the pair and put them to his face. Those knickers... he had called them ugly, and when he had been thinking of them on a woman who was in Noctis's bed, they were. But now, now they matched the passion of Noctis's whimpers and the burn of his skin under Ignis's ministrations. So, with soft fingertips he reached to the right side and slipped the satin around the raven-haired man's wrist, tying them tight enough to make it hard for Noctis to move. The man could easily break out of it-he had far too much training to let a pair of underwear hold him down, but the simple act of using those red knickers around his wrists sent a thrill straight to Ignis's cock.

Ignis did the same for the pair of underwear around his wrist, making sure to check to make sure that there was enough space between his wrist and the headboard as to not cause too much discomfort.

"Are you alright?"

Noctis nodded his head and let his head fall onto his pillow. He experimentally pulled at the fabric, but Ignis was proud to see that it did not so much as budge.

"Then I have better things I want to do, now..."

Ignis reached over to the small drawer under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lubrication Noct kept there for situations such as this. He was still entirely dressed, but it made no difference to him. He was not the one spread across the bed, tied up with knickers.

"Don't tease me," Noctis panted and wiggled under Ignis, and he wasn't quite sure how long he had just stared at the other man, allowing the urges inside him to fight to the surface.

"I have no intention on doing so."

Ignis smirked as he popped the cap to the lube and squirted a dollop into his hand, then tapped Noct on his knee with the bottle. The prince loosened his grip with his legs, letting them fall at Ignis's sides. "Now be a good boy and relax."

The site before him made Ignis want to growl; Noctis was fully hard now, his knickers unable to contain his cock within them. A few small purple bruises were already sprouting against his neckline, and his hair was already mussed with sweat. The hands bound before him reminded Ignis of an offering, and it was an offering he would most certainly take.

"I am going to fuck you, Noctis. I am going to fuck you until the only thing you remember is my name."

It felt strange, allowing those words out of his mouth, but from the whine and buck of Noctis's hips and the way the lace wet, he was sure that the utter nonsense flowing out of his mouth was doing its job.

And with that, Ignis reached down between Noctis's legs and felt at the underwear. He thought of tearing them off, pulling them off with his teeth, but no. There was only one way this would work.

So, Ignis pulled the crotch of the knickers to the side with one hand, and slipped his lube-coated hand between Noct's ass cheeks, letting his fingers play with his hole. He let two fingers slide inside with little resistance past the first ring of muscles, and only paused a moment when he heard a hiss.

"No, keep going," Noct urged him. There was only a little hint of pain in his prince's eyes, and so Ignis continued on.

He fucked Noctis with his fingers until he managed to slide his ring finger in down as far as they could possibly go. Poor Noctis was all but mewling under him, and Ignis made sure to twist and hook his fingers around, only letting his middle finger slide across the prostate for a flash of a moment.

He withdrew his fingers and finally making work of his own pants, fumbling with the zipper, Fingers were slick and slippery, but there was nothing he could wipe his hands on. It was all right; it seemed that he would be spending the night, either way. No one would complain about him pressing his pants afterward.

He pulled his pants and boxers down to his thighs and grabbed the bottle of lube, making sure to cover his entire length. It wasn't the usual amount of foreplay or preparation he usually gave Noctis, so he truly hoped that the additional fluid would help.

Ignis reached down and pulled Noctis's legs, looping his feet over his shoulder, and pressed himself against Noct's hole.

"Breathe, take a breath, " Ignis whispered as he pushed himself inside, Noctis letting out a cry. The green underwear rubbed against his cock as his pushed inside, and Ignis hooked his thumb at the crotch and pulled it to the side, letting Noct's hard cock to fully spring free.

"Tell me you like it."

Moaning. All Ignis could hear was moaning as he forced his way deeper and deeper until his balls smacked into Noct's ass cheeks.

"Go-good," was all Noct could manage, but that wasn't good enough for Ignis, who pulled out quickly until all that was left was the tip.

"Only good?" Ignis whispered and shoved himself back in, the slick sound of skin meeting skin reverberating through the room.

"Oh, gods, y-yes," Noctis keened, and Ignis felt the way the other man shuddered around him. It was so tight that Ignis couldn't move, and he had to reach out and grab the tie again, pulling Noct's head up just a little. When he realized that the position of his hands tied to the headboard and legs thrown over his own shoulder would only lead to a painful position, Ignis relaxed his pulling and rested his hands on Noctis's chest, letting his fingers run over perk, dusty pink nipples. They grew harder the longer he played, and the longer he played the more relaxed Noctis became.

It only took a moment for the prince to finally relax long enough for Ignis to slowly pull back and continue on his plan, wrapping one hand around Noct's leg, the other continuing to play with Noct's nipple.

Tightness. Warmth. Ignis could feel every spasm and breath as he rocked harder and harder into his prince, every time he bucked in it caused Noct's hands to tighten against the panties. The ones on his body would no doubt need to be thrown out at the end of this- not even Ignis could remove cum stains from lace.

"Iggy, Iggy," Noctis panted like a prayer, and Ignis could only accentuate every prayer with a thrust. He left go of Noct's nipple and trailed his hand down to the hard cock laid against green lace like and offering, and he wrapped his hand around and began to move in rhythm.

Noctis came fast, in thick pearly ropes that coated the green lace to his stomach like glue, but his lover's cries of passion only made Ignis harder, and after milking all he could from Noct, he lifted his hand to Noctis's other leg and pulled him closer, making one of the panties-the lacy black one, Ignis noted in the haze of sex- snap. This freed Noct's hand, but he continued to cling on to the bed post for dear life.

Harder and harder Ignis went, and deeper into the rabbit hole he fell until suddenly he was coming and he simply allowed his body to fall forward, hips still jerking back and forth in a well-orchestrated movement his body knew only too well.

Ignis buried his nose in Noct's hair as the orgasm took him, and he couldn't breathe as it choked him with all the fury and anger and passion inside of him, from the tips of his hair to his toes. And Noctis only pulled him in deeper, never letting him go.

Ignis laid there with his head rested in the crook of Noct's neck, and almost flinched when he felt a soft touch to his head. The other man relaxed his legs and Ignis felt his slowly softening cock free from inside of Noct.

"You... you were... jealous?" Noct breathed out, rubbing small circles on the top of his head. Ignis was quite lucky his glasses hand't fallen off, but did notice that they were pressing rather uncomfortably against Noct's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." For which-the glasses or the assumption, Ignis was not sure. Perhaps both, if he allowed himself to be honest. He had never had such a visceral response to the thought of a lover being with another person. Yet, Noctis was special. He always had been special, one of the only people Ignis trusted... but more than that, the prince was the only person who he allowed the barriers to fall around. There was no point in hiding it from Noctis; he could see right through him.

Yes. Jealousy, burning hot like the knickers around Noct's wrist.

Oh, yes.

"Here, let me." Ignis reached over just enough to untie the red satin underwear from Noct's wrist, but he was unable to do more than that. He slumped back down and laid his head against Noctis's shoulder.

It was sappy, but the moment Noct's arm was freed he wrapped that one around Ignis's back, holding him close.

"Iggy, never..." Noctis took a breath in, "Never do that again."

A stone dropped in Ignis's stomach and he tried to scramble away, but Noctis only held on tighter.

"Never think that I would lie to you, never think that I would lead you on. Just... don't think of that stupid shit anymore. Okay?"

Ignis breathed in a sigh of relief and let his body go lax again.

"Of course, your Highness."

"And you owe me new underwear."

At this, Ignis laughed, and nodded his head.

"Of course, as many as you would like."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
